the dance
by alkizor
Summary: this idea just came into my head one day, its my first fanfic and i know its bad so please no flames,


The Dance

I own nothing involving my-hime/otome, I just like this pairing (and im probably the only one) this is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh

And in this Akira is a boy (just to clear that up) _

(About 9:00-10:00pm Thursday)

Location: dorm room of Takumi tokiha and Akira okuzaki

Takumi is making dinner in the kitchen and Akira is reading a list of names to himself

Takumi: hey Akira, what's on the list?

Akira: it's a list of girls; I'm trying to figure out who to ask to the dance friday.

Takumi :( shocked) were having a dance on Saturday? How come I wasn't told?

Akira: we were told three days ago. You really don't remember?

Takumi: apparently not

Akira: well you need to ask someone soon because the dance is tomorrow, do you have any idea who you'll ask?

Takumi :( blushing fully) w-w-well maybe one person

Akira: so who's the lucky girl and why haven't you asked her yet?

Takumi: well I do want to ask her but…

Akira: but you don't want to mess up and be rejected, is that right?

Takumi: (nods) yes

Akira: well then there is only one person who can help with your problem

Takumi: who?

Akira: your sister

(10 min. later, Mai's dorm room)

(Knock, knock, knock, and knock)

Mai: who is it?

Takumi: it's me and Akira sis; we have a bit of a problem

(Mai opens the door)

Mai: so what's this problem, and how can I help?

Akira: well you know about the dance Friday right?

Mai: of course, why?

Akira: well it turns out Takumi has some one he wants to ask but he doesn't know how he should do it

Mai: well then come in and tell me all about this lucky girl starting with her name and we'll see if I can help

Takumi: thanks sis

Mai: well so first describe her

Takumi: well she is a couple grades higher than me, she always seems happy, she has a laugh that would make an emo smile, she loves to eat yet is somehow skinny, she has a pair of braids that are always swinging, and her eyes are such a bright yellow

Mai: that's quite the description

Takumi: so what is your advice?

Mai: you could try this, if she likes food so much make her a lunch, then ask her to the dance and give her the lunch

Takumi: thanks sis (Takumi leaves)

Mai: so Akira who do you think the mystery girl is?

Akira: I don't know but I have an idea

Mai: so do I

(Lunch period the next day)

Akira: well Romeo its lunch time so lets go find your Juliet

Takumi: okay

The two of them are walking through the ground trying to find the mystery girl when they come across Mai and her group of friends having lunch Mai sees them and calls out

Mai: Takumi, Akira why don't you have lunch with us

Akira & Takumi: okay

When the pair gets settled Mai's friend Chie asks them something

Chie: so Takumi, Mai tells us you have a bit of a crush and I think I know who it is

Takumi: really, while who do you think it is

Takumi leans in and Chie whispers a name in his ear causing him to turn bright red

Chie: judging by that reaction I'd be willing to bet that I was right, so have you asked her yet

Takumi: no in fact I haven't seen her all day

Chie: well this is your chance there she is

Mai & Akira: what are you talking about its just….oh

Chie: well don't just sit there lover boy go ask her

Getting up Takumi picks up the extra lunch and walks over to the girl and her friends with Akira following for moral support. But when they get there Takumi looses all ability to speak und just stands there until they are noticed by Nao

Nao: well what do you want?

Akira: Takumi wants to ask Mikoto something

Nao: really? (Louder) hey Mikoto this kid wants to ask you something

Instantly the conversation at the table stopped and smiling with her usual expression Mikoto turns to look at the pair

Mikoto: yes Takumi, you wanted to ask something?

Takumi: (blushing) m-m-m-

Mikoto: I'm sorry I don't think I heard you what did you say?

After trying and failing to calm down Akira finally steps in and helps

Akira: what Takumi has been trying to say is that he made you a lunch, and he really likes you and wants to know if you would go to the dance with him

Mikoto: (shocked) is this true Takumi

Takumi: which part?

Mikoto: I really get this entire lunch all to myself

Takumi: of course well we'd better get going or our lunches will be eaten before we touch them

Aware that she probably only cared about the lunch Takumi & Akira walked away

Mikoto: Takumi, pick me up at 8:00 and after the dance I'll tell you what I thought of the food

Still walking away Takumi heart had never felt better he had finally told her how he felt. When the 2 got back to Mai's group they were bombarded with questions but the one that was the most important was Mai's

Mai: what did she say?

Takumi: well I think she said yes

Mai: why think?

Takumi: well her exact words were "pick me up at 8:00"

Mai: that's definitely a yes, well that means I'm dropping by at 7:00

Takumi: why?

Mai: well seeing as Mikoto is my roommate I have to help her get ready first and also I'm your older sister I'm required to help you in matters of the heart

(7:00pm Takumi & Akira's room)

(Knock, knock, knock, and knock)

Mai: Takumi it's me

Takumi: hey sis you said you were going to help?

Mai: yes I'm going to help you pick out the best outfit you've ever worn

Saying this Mai opens Takumi's closet and starts throwing out clothes every so often having Takumi try on an outfit only to turn it down. Finally, she settled on an outfit of black pants, a grey button-up shirt.

Mai: there, you look great

Takumi: I feel like an idiot

Akira: well you better get going wouldn't wan your date to wait to long

Takumi: that reminds me who are you going with Akira?

(8:00)

(Knock, knock, knock, and knock)

Mikoto: you're late Mai and… oh Takumi you look nice

Takumi: well you look even better than you did before and that is very hard to do

And it was the truth she was wearing a knee-length gold dress, high heel shoes and her hair in one ponytail rather than the 2 usual braids. All-in-all to Takumi a vision of pure beauty

Takumi: well let's go to the dance

(8:30-9:00 dance)

At the dance they each soon realized that the other was a very good dancer. Mikoto for all the energy she shot out at all times in the day was slowly dancing during the slow songs, and Takumi with his weak body was able to keep up with the fast ones.

Eventually Mikoto saw Akira, but something seemed off.

Mikoto: hey I think I see Akira but I can't really tell who he is dancing with

Takumi: then let's go find out who it is

Walking over they find Akira dancing with none other than (wait for it) Nao. This shocked the two of them so much they just stood there until they were noticed. After that not much happened and before you could blink the dance was over. When Takumi, and Akira were walking back to there dorm when they heard Mikoto and Nao calling out to them.

Takumi: yes, did you need something?

Mikoto: I just remembered I forgot to tell you what I thought of the lunch you made me

Takumi: oh, it's alright since you're used to eating food made by my sister it probably wasn't that good

Mikoto: actually it was a lot better you're really good at cooking, and (starts blushing) I saw you're letter at the bottom

And so you don't forget they're here we will switch over to Akira and Nao

Akira: okay so why are you here when we left you acted like you couldn't wait for us to go

Nao: (blushing) I know how I acted seemed rude but I was just too embarrassed to tell you that I really like you

Akira: I actually like you too I just didn't tell you in case you felt differently

Okay now back to the main couple

Takumi: (blushing) so you found it did you I'm sorry if you don't feel the same I just wanted you to know how I felt

Mikoto: (also blushing) actually I feel the same way I really like you too

Leaning in she kisses him full on the lips.


End file.
